A trailer or another cargo vehicle which supports and transports cargo may include composite structures formed from various metallic and/or polymeric materials. Due to the configuration of composite structures, coupling another component of the trailer to the composite structure by forming holes in the composite structure for mechanical fasteners (e.g., bolts, rivets) may damage a portion of the composite structure. For example, the fibers in and around the holes of the composite structure may be damaged by the tool used to form the holes and/or by the fasteners placed in the holes. Therefore, a need exists to join various components of a cargo vehicle to a composite structure of the cargo vehicle (e.g., a composite floor assembly) while preserving the structural integrity of the composite structure.